Losing it!
by shortgurl
Summary: Massie is losing all her friends because of the things she's done and to top it all of she's losing her crush too
1. Chapter 1

The Clique

Character Descriptions

Massie Block- hot and alpha or so she thinks, she's losing all her friends because of the things she's done She thinks she can get them back with out a problem but it's harder then she thought also to top it all of she is totally losing her crush derrick

Claire Lyons- hot and sugar loving tired of massie and is finally doing something about it Massie has wrecked her and cam's relationship 1 to many times also done with the constant making fun of, so she's leaving with Alicia with a Louis viton suitcase full of secrets to take massie down with her

Dylan Marvil- still with massie but not for long she is just in it 4 the secrets so she can help bring down massie totally down with Alicia being alpha she's nice and let's them do whatever and the sleepovers are so much funner and she wants derrick but with massie on her like a leech because of what's going on she won't be able to get him so she has to get away quick

Kristen Gregory- the only 1 actually with massie she totally doesn't like Alicia for alpha thinks she a bitch plus he doesn't want a relationship with any1 plus she has a feeling this is going to end up bad for the leesh clique

Alicia Rivera- super hot and becoming alpha she is sick and tired of all of massie's constant wrecking in her relationship with josh so she's doing something about it so she leave to make her own clique with Claire and Dylan on her side she's perfectly happy plus she's got Olivia which he is actually smart just doesn't act like it

The clique the only thing harder then getting in…. is staying in.

I don't own the clique or any of the characters o and plz review and I have a poll up so tell me what you think and I might have 2 but any kind of review is good thx


	2. Losing and sneaking

The Block Estate

7:00 P.M.

"Okay girls we have some important things to talk about." Massie stated at her traditional Friday night sleepover. The girls circled around her with their food, cells, and magazines. When everyone was settled massie began. "Alright as you know me and derrick just broke up and we hate each other." Massie paused to let it all sink in, "so I'm called a boy fast to regroup and reenergize myself." Massie finished. "WHAT NO!!" Alicia screamed as she stood up. Massie soon followed. "Yes, we need it!" Massie said. "No WE don't YOU do, my relationship with josh is going perfectly fine." Alicia said getting angrier. "Well not anymore your going to have to break it off." Massie smirked. " No. You know what I'm not going to." Alicia stated. "Well you going to if you want to be in the pretty committee." Massie shot back. "Well then I guess I'm not in the pretty committee anymore." Alicia fired. "Fine then leave!" Massie yelled. "I am!" Alicia yelled packing up her things. "Oh and Claire your going to have to break up with cam by the way." Massie said. "Um…no." Claire said. "What did you just say." Massie said through her teeth. "I said no N-O- no." Claire replied. "You have broken up me and cam one to many times and your not going to do it again!" Claire yelled. "Claire-" Massie tried but was cut off. "No I'm still talking, you only do things for yourself it's never about us it's always about you, you can't stand when we have something you don't so you have to break it up and I'm soo tired of it just get over yourself." Claire yelled. Massie's mouth popped open and her eyes got wide then in second turned into glaring slits. Alicia started clapping. "Finally somebody put her in her place." Alicia smiled. "Get out of here both of you." Massie screamed. "Gladly" Claire snapped. "Anybody else want to leave?" Massie asked looking at Dylan and Kristen. They both stayed quite. "OK let's go to the spa I really need it." Massie said rubbing her temples. Kristen got up and started following her. "I'll be right down I have to call my mom real quick." Dylan said. "OK we'll wait downstairs." Massie said walking out the door.

Dylan- hey you guys I'm on ur side

Claire-Rly?

Alicia-I don't believe you

Dylan- OK I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell anybody

Claire- ok tell me

Dylan- ok the reason derrick broke up with massie is because of me

Alicia- what do you mea?

Dylan- derrick and me are going out now

Claire- OMG no way

Alicia- Then why are you with Massie?

Dylan- someone has to get all the dirt right?

Alicia- Omg dyl ur a genius

Dylan-Thx hey I g2g massie calling txt u l8er

Claire- kk bye

Kitchen

7:30

"Alright girls let's go to the spa now." Massie said. "I can't believe Claire said those things." Massie said walking across the lawn. "Yeah I know." Kristen agreed. "Hurry up and open the door it's freezing." Dylan said jumping up and down. "OMG Claire Alicia what are you doing in here!!." Massie exclaimed when she saw Claire and Alicia watching TV. In the hot tub. "Gosh massie are you blind what's it look like were doing." Alicia laughed. "Get out this is my house." Massie said fuming. "Um no I also live here so you can't kick us out." Claire smirked. "Yeah well who paid for it?' Massie said smiling. "You can wipe that smile off you face because you didn't pay for it your parents did and you mom said I could use it anytime I wanted" Claire giggled. " Just get out now." Massie yelled pointing at the door. "Umm let's think about it hmm no!!" Alicia stated. "Ugg girls let's go" Massie yelled. On the way out Dylan turned around and winked and Alicia and Claire winked back.

Spa

7:45

"Omg Claire I didn't think you could stick up for your self like that. Alicia said truly impressed. "I mean you totally dissed it was like a smack in the face it was awesome." "Yeah I know it was fun I guess that's what massy get for making me tough and kind of rude." Claire smiled. "Yeah that's funny so how are you and cam going?" Alicia asked. "We're going really well infact you can't tell anybody this but this but he actually sent me a mix CD all about sex, and I think I might be ready for it." Claire blushed a deep crimson. "OMG Claire that's awesome." Alicia screamed. "You don't think I'm a slut do you?" Claire asked concerned. "What no I already lost my virginity." Alicia laughed. "What when where and who with." Claire shot up. "Well it of course was josh it was at the valentines party and in one of the rooms massie had." Alicia smiled looking back at the night. " WHAT why didn't you tell us?" Claire questioned. "Because I knew massie would have a freaking cow and would kick me out of the pretty committee just because since she's alpha she has to lose it first." Alicia sneered. "Oh well that's makes since." Claire replied. "Hey lets get out take a shower and stuff and go to my house." Alicia said getting out of the hot tub. "Sounds great to me." Claire replied also climbing out.

__________________________________________________________________

Hoped you liked it so sorry it took so long but review thx!!!!


	3. Authors note!

Hey guys! I know I have not updated in basically forever. But right now I'm working on a new chapter for this story. I'm crossing my fingers that it will come out well.


End file.
